victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Opposite Date
Opposite DateDan tweets about the episode is the third episode of Season 4 of Victorious and the 50th episode overall, confirmed by Dan Schneider on Twitter. Dan also posted a video Video that is part of the episode. Plot Tori, Beck, André and Robbie decide to go to a museum together, but André and Robbie back out. Tori and Beck realize it will just be the two of them, but are afraid it will seem like a date. They decide to make it an "opposite date" by dressing casually and eating bad food. At the lockers, Tori tells Cat about her plans but asks her to keep it a secret. However, when Cat is talking to Jade, she accidentally tells her about it. The next night, Tori and Beck get bad seafood from a truck. Jade, impersonating Cat, calls Tori to find out where she and Beck are, but then Jade and Cat are stuck in traffic and can't get to them in time. Afterwards, Tori and Beck take Beck's Aunt's dog, Buster, to a vet. The others in the waiting room hear Tori and Beck's conversation about Jade. They start asking him questions about his relationship with Jade and his friendship with Tori, but are interrupted when Jade comes in. Beck and Tori quickly try to explain, thinking that she's mad, but Jade says she's not. She tells Beck that he can hang out with Tori, or anyone, if he wants to. Beck tells her that's cool and they smile at each other. Subplot Robbie and André go to extremes to win two of the three PearPad 3's being given away.Subplot They accidentally fall over while recording a video for it. Sinjin was filming and could have helped them, but he quickly abandoned them on his bike when he got a call saying that 'they found his mom in Mexico'. They stay stuck on their backs for a long time. Also, Robbie keeps on saying the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen, aggravating André to the point that André threatens to physically harm Robbie. Trivia *This episode airs with Nickelodeon's Gotta See Saturday lineup. It airs with a new iCarly, Big Time Rush and How To Rock. *According to a recent spoiler on Dan's YouTube channel, Cat is telling Jade that Tori cannot hang out with them the following night because she already has plans. *This is the 4th time Jade is making a countdown; the first was in The Birthweek Song, second was in Beck's Big Break, and the third was in The Worst Couple. *This is the second time Cat has mentioned something about the number 3, the first time being in The Worst Couple. *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega is absent in this episode. *This is the 5th time Rex has been absent from any episode. This is the 4th episode in a row that viewers don't see or hear from Rex at all. *This is the fourth time a dog has been featured on the show after Jade Dumps Beck, Wi-Fi in the Sky, and Andre's Horrible Girl. *The gang all have plans for Friday night. This means that André and Robbie were left on the rooftop for the weekend. They would get dehydrated and probably pass out. The average, normal human can go only three days without water (or any drink in general), so depending on what drinks they had for lunch, being left on the rooftop may be fatal (though this is only a TV show, so nothing fatal will happen, especially in a light-hearted comedy like Victorious.) *'Ending Tagline: '''André: Enjoy the bone. Goofs *The little girl in the vet's office tells Tori, "You probably just want Beck for yourself", but Beck's name was not mentioned at any time in the vet's office; thus, it is impossible for her to know his name unless she has seen Becks slap videos. *In the car, when Cat laughs, you can see Jade doing a "I told you so" face. However, she is seen doing it twice. *When the four of them are in the animal hospital Pet Mergency, right after Beck gets the ointment, you can see in the back that Jade has one of her arms down. When the camera changes, she has both arms crossed, with no time to do it. Running Gags *Robbie, along with others, mentioning that the PearPad 3 has a slightly better screen. *Jade mimicking Cat's laugh, voice and mannerisms. *People at Pet Mergency questioning Beck and Tori's friendship/relationship. Quotes '''Cat:' Hi, Jade! Jade: Hey. Cat: Do you wanna do something fun with me tomorrow night? Jade: '''Sure. What? '''Cat: '''I don't know. I figured you'd pick 'cause you're bossy. '''Jade: Don't say I'm bossy! Cat: Okay! But you are.. Jade: (stares at Cat with a bitter look) Cat: Little bit. Jade: 'Whatever. Yeah, let's hang out tomorrow night. '''Cat: '''Okay but we can't invite Tori to come with us because she's... ''(gasps, and stomps her foot) '''Jade: (frowning) ''What's Tori doing tomorrow night? '''Cat: '''Nothing! I don't know! She told me not to tell you. '''Jade: '''Five! '''Cat:' Oh, God! Jade: Four! Cat: Don't count! Jade: Three! Cat: Oh, I love three! Jade: Two! Cat: Have you heard about the new PearPads with the slightly better screen? Jade: One! Cat: Okay! Okay... Tori and Beck are going out together. Jade: '''What?! '''Cat: But it's not a date! They're just hanging out. Jade: Oh, ok. I know what we're doing tomorrow night. Cat: Going to see the big bone? Jade: NO! I'm gonna find out what Beck and Tori are doing or see whever or not they're just friends. Cat: I thought you said I'' could pick what we do. '''Jade:' Now I'm picking. Cat: Bossy. Jade: '''What? '''Cat: Nothing Jade:'' Hey, is that a new top? (to Tori)'' Tori: '''Oh yeah! '''Jade: Yikes! Jade: (Imitating Cat's laugh) Cat: I don't laugh like that! Jade: Puppies wearing sunglasses. Cat: (laughs exactly how Jade did) ''Dang it. '''Cat:' I hate that road-runner, he was so mean to that dog. Jade: Cat, that dog is a coyote. Cat: Oh my god. Was that racist? Beck: So, tomorrow night, I guess it's just you and me. Tori: If it's just the two of us, then I guess it's like... Beck: (motioning to Tori to continue) Tori: A DATE! Beck: We'll do the opposite of a date. Tori: An OPPOSITE date! Beck: It's NOT a date, it's just us hanging out! Tori: I am NOT looking forward to it! (giggles while looking at Beck and walking away) Cat: Dont you just love it when dogs stick their head out the window and lick the air. Watch... (puts her head out the window and acts like a dog) Woof. Jade: Pull your head back in the car before I roll up the window and cut it off. Cat: (Puts head back inside) My head's back in the car. Cat: 'So, do you have any plans for tomorrow night? '''Tori: '''No, I do, um, Beck and I are... gonna... '''Cat: '''Oooooooh! ''(in a flirty manner) 'Tori: '''Stooop! It's ''not ''a date! '''Cat: '''Riiiigght! ''(winks from eye to eye over and over) '''Tori: '''Stop doing that with your eye! We're just hanging out as, you know, friends... '''Cat: '''Oh, so I can tell people you're going out with Beck? '''Tori: ''(sighs and turns back to Cat) We are not going out! '''Cat: '''So you're staying in with him? '''Tori: '(laughs uneasily) ''No!-- '''Cat: '''I see you girl! '''Tori: '''Just, don't tell anyone! '''Cat: ''Kay... I'll keep your dirty secret! (walks away and winks at Tori) Tori: 'No, it's not a dirty se-- ''(interrupted by the bell) '''Cat: Bye! (to Tori while running away) Tori:'' ''Oh! It's Cat. (answers the phone) Hello? Jade: Hii! (mimicking Cat's voice) Tori: Hey Cat, what's up? Jade: (in her Cat voice) Are you and Beck having fun? Tori: Yeah, but you know. Not too much fun. Beck and Tori: (smile and laugh) Jade: ''(laughing like Cat) ''So where are you guys right now? Gallery Video Gallery File:SNEAK PEEK!|1st Sneak peek File:ICarly iGet Banned Promo plus Victorious BTR HTR|1st Promo File:Victorious "Opposite Date" Promo|2nd Promo File:Victorious - Opposite Date (Sneak Peak Peek 2)|2nd Sneak Peak File:Second promo opposite date|3rd Sneak Peek File:TV Spot opposite date|3rd promo File:Victorious Opposite Date (Part 1)|Opposite Date - Part One File:Victorious Opposite Date (Part 2)|Opposite Date - Part Two References 403 03 403 03